mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shooting Star
Shooting Star is a male background pony with a white coat, light blue mane, tail, and eyes, and a cutie mark of a dark blue Orion constellation. He is an Earth pony both in some in-show appearances and in merchandise, while he is a unicorn both in some in-show appearances and in other media. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Design Shooting Star shares his tail style with "Sir Pony Moore", and as a unicorn, he sometimes also has the same mane style and pony kind as Neon Lights, Dark Moon, "Flank Sinatra", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, and S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, and the same mane and tail style as Star Hunter, Twilight Sky, and "Cosmic". Depiction in the series Season one .]] Shooting Star most commonly appears among other high-society Canterlot ponies. He first appears in The Best Night Ever as a guest at the Grand Galloping Gala. He is one of several chorus singers in At the Gala; during the scene in which he shakes Twilight Sparkle's hoof forcefully and struts off to the ballroom, he appears larger than usual; during the critter stampede, he appears with a mostly-alternate design. Season two In Sweet and Elite, Shooting Star appears several times during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) and at the Canterlot Garden Party. A unicorn version of him takes part in the pageant in Hearth's Warming Eve. He walks through Canterlot alongside Fine Line in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and he attends both wedding ceremonies as well as the reception in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Season three Shooting Star appears during The Failure Song in The Crystal Empire - Part 1, watches the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple (as a unicorn), and appears at Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Season four In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Shooting Star appears in the crowd panicking to Twilight when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna disappear. He appears in Maretropolis in Power Ponies, at Fashion Week in Rarity Takes Manehattan, at the Ponyville Days festival at the end of Simple Ways, at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya! (as a unicorn), and in the stadium crowd in Equestria Games. He is seen at the Crystal Empire in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and his unicorn version has his magic stolen by Lord Tirek at the end of the episode. Season five In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Shooting Star appears once again as a guest of the Grand Galloping Gala. In Princess Spike, he enjoys tea at a Canterlot cafe and watches a polo game outside the castle. In Amending Fences, he walks in front of the Canterlot library. In Canterlot Boutique, he appears at the Canterlot train station and the Canterlot Carousel grand opening. Season six Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Shooting Star briefly appears walking through Canterlot. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Shooting Star is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, and was released on the Version 2.3 Dragon-fighting update on April 21, 2015. In the game he appears as a unicorn, and his description reads "This high-society unicorn always shoots for the stars!" Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Shooting Star appears in a photograph in episode 1 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "The Royal Wedding". Merchandise In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Shooting Star is named on his card #22 C, which features him as an Earth pony and lists the quote "Oh, you already heard that one? What about the time I went around the world in 78 days? No, not 80 days, that was the other guy!", and is shown on Critter Stampede card #102 R, which depicts him with his mostly-alternate design. Quotes Gallery See also * * ru:Шутин Стар Category:Background characters Category:Unicorn ponies